Królewska Gra
Królewska gra (ang. Kings game) - to piętnasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Przekleństwa są zastąpione PIP! W poprzednim odcinku: Zawodnicy przygotowywali własne imprezy, a Jacob gotował z Markiem. Po momentach wrednej prawdy odpadła Wiki, jako, że odwołała swoją sportową imprezę. Jak pójdzie dalej? Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Wyspa - Rano <'Alex': Zwariuję! Jestem ostatnia z mojej drużyny! Może to i dobrze, ale tak nudno tutaj. Tak wiem, Ivy nadal jest w moim domku, ale nie jest w mojej drużynie.> <'Ivy': Nadal nie mogę pojąć, że ukradłam własne spodnie. Zaczęto nazywać mnie Disney'owkim duchem. ... No dobra, tylko ja tak mówię, ale innej nazwy nie wymyśliłam. Muszę porozmawiać z Alex. Porozmawiamy i zabijemy dziewczynę Marka, tylko musimy ją znaleźć.> <'Taylor': Moim zdaniem wieczór, jak wieczór. Dowiedziano się prawdy, były łzy i koniec. Miliony razy to przeżyłem.> <'Jacob': Ach...> Wyspa, domek dziewczyn - Rano Ivy siedzi na swoim łóżku i wyciera łzy. Alex chodzi po pokoju. Alex: Musimy coś ustalić. Ivy wyciera lewe oko. Ivy: Co takiego? Alex siada na jej łóżku. Alex: Musimy zawrzeć tymczasową, sztuczną przyjaźń. Ivy: Pogięło? Alex: Nie, ale musimy zemścić się na Marku i jego dziewczynie. Zniszczył nam wieczór. Ivy: On zniszczył nam, a ty Jacobowi. Przeproś go, a się nad tym zastanowię. Alex chce uderzył Ivy, jednak się powstrzymuje. Alex: Nie będę cię bić, bo wiem, że masz zły humor. A Jacoba nie przeproszę. Powiedziałam tylko to, co myślałam od samego początku. Ivy: A gdybyś to ty, dowiedziała się myśli innych i to w takiej sytuacji, to co? Powiedziałabyś, że dziękujesz za szczerość, czy uciekła byś? Alex: Nie wiem, bo mnie takie coś nie spotka, a nawet jeśli, to mam to gdzieś. Ivy : Nie obchodzi cię, co inni o tobie myślą? Alex: Nie. Wstaje z łóżka i klaszcze dwa razy w ręce. Alex: Zbieraj się. Zaraz na śniadanie. Dzisiaj dowiemy się kto dojdzie do finału. Ivy: Dzisiaj?! Alex kiwa głową. Alex: To ostatni dzień, przed finałem. Taki półfinał. Ivy: Wow, aż tak daleko zaszłam? Alex się uśmiecha. Alex: Zajdziesz jeszcze dalej. Ivy robi zdziwioną minę. <'Ivy': To było dziwne... Alex miła... ?> <'Alex': Bycie miłą, nie jest wcale takie złe.> Wyspa, domek chłopców - W tym samym czasie Jacob leży na swoim łóżku, przykryty kołdrom. Taylor stoi na środku pokoju, gotowy do wyjścia. Taylor: Stary, wstawaj! Zbieraj się, bo inaczej się spóźnimy. Jacob: Mhmhmhmhmhmhm. Taylor nic nie zrozumiał. Jacob: Mhmhmhmhmhmhmh! Taylor: Co?! Podchodzi i zdejmuje kołdrę. Jacob robi wielki wdech. Jacob: Nareszcie! Taylor: Co się stało? Jacob: Całą noc leżałem na rękach i mi zdrętwiały, tak samo, jak całe ramiona. Nie mogłem zdjąć z siebie kołdry i nie miałem powietrza. Taylor: Super, a teraz chodź. Jacob: A będzie tam ta, której imienia nie wolno wymawiać? Taylor: Chodzi ci o Voldemorta? Jacob: Nie, o Alex! Taylor: Będzie, jeszcze nie odpadła. Jacob: To nie idę. <'Taylor': Co za dziecko.> Jacob: Dobra pójdę, jednak obiecaj mi coś. Taylor: Nie poderwę dla ciebie Alex. Jacob: Nie oto chodzi. Taylor: Więc o co. Jacob wstaje z łóżka. Nie może ruszać ramionami. Jacob: Pomóż mi dzisiaj odpaść. Taylor: Co?! <'Taylor': Dobrze usłyszałem?! Chce odpaść?> Taylor: Nigdy w życiu. Stary to już jest półfinał. Jesteś parę kroków od wygranej. Jacob: Nawet nie wiem o co walczymy. Taylor: A może o Alex. <'Taylor': Głupszej nagrody nie mogłem wymyślić.> Jacob: Taa... Taylor: Chodź. Taylor wychodzi i zamyka drzwi. Jacob: Ej! Jak mam je otworzyć?! Jacob nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Jacob: Halo... ? Taylor, nie udawaj, że ciebie nie ma. Jadalnia - 9 rano Taylor wchodzi do jadalni. Alex i Ivy są już na miejscu. Alex: Hejka Taylor. Gdzie Jacob? Taylor: A co cię to obchodzi? Nienawidzisz go? Ivy: Alex chciała być miłą. Nie bądź taki! Taylor: He? <'Taylor': Jestem w tej samej jadalni co zawsze?> Taylor patrzy na stół. Jest mało jedzenia. Taylor: Ciekawe czy z Markiem wszystko w porządku? Alex wbija nóż, który trzymała w stół. Alex: Jeszcze nic mu nie jest. Taylor: Skąd wiesz? Alex: Bo nie poszłam do kuchni. <'Taylor': He?> Ivy: Ale teraz na serio: Gdzie jest Jacob? On jest punktualny. Taylor: Zaraz przyjdzie. A dlaczego tak się o niego martwisz? To twój rywal. Ivy: Wiem, ale dzisiaj jeden z nas odpadnie. Jacob może byc jedną z trójki osób, która przejdzie do finału. Alex: Mhm... Nie zauważyliście, że to trochę dziwne? Jacob to taki no... Taylor: Kujon? Alex: Chciałam powiedzieć naukowiec. Takim osobą trudno w takich programach, a on jest już w półfinale. Taylor: To co z tego? Ty mądra nie jesteś, a daleko zaszłaś. <'Alex': To nie był komplement?> Taylor: Ja powiem tylko jedno i zakończmy ten temat: Nie oceniaj człowieka po wyglądzie. Ivy: A nie książki po okładce? Taylor: A czy Jacob to książka? Ivy: No nie. Taylor: No widzisz, a teraz jedzmy, do Chris przyjdzie i zacznie się kolejne zadanie. Zaczęli jeść. Nie było dużo do wyboru, dlatego nie mieli problemów. Kiedy Alex brała kanapkę z jajkiem do jadalni wszedł Chris. Chris: Witaj... A gdzie Jacob? Alex: Nie wiemy. Chris podszedł do stołu i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Taylor: Kiedy wychodziłem z domku, był jeszcze na wyspie. Chris: Dziwne. Jeśli nie przyjdzie za parę minut, to poślę chłopaków po niego. Ivy: Jakich chłopaków? Chris pokazuje na Taylora, jednak ten tego nie zauważa. Alex: Jakie będzie dzisiejsze zadanie? Chris: Dowiecie się, jak przyjdzie Jacob. Pokazuje na ostatnią kanapkę z jajkiem. Chris: Mogę? Wszyscy: Jasne. Chris bierze kanapkę. <'Taylor' Nienawidzę być miły...> Chris kończy jeść kanapkę, a Jacoba nadal nie ma. Chris: Taylor, idź po tego chłopaka. Taylor: A dlaczego ja? Chris: Bo chcesz. <'Taylor': Ty nie wiesz czego ja chcę...> Taylor wstaje od stołu i idzie w kierunku schodów, kiedy wszyscy słyszą głos. Ktoś: Zabiję tego PIP! Alex: Kto to? Wszyscy czekają, aż ktoś wejdzie do jadalni. To Jacob. Taylor: Stary, gdzieś ty był? Jacob: A co mówiłem, jak byłeś w domku?! Taylor wzrusza ramionami. Jacob: Mówiłem, że nie mogę ruszać ramionami. A wiedziałeś, że przez to nie mogłem otworzyć drzwi i wyjść? Chris: To jak wyszedłeś? Jacob: Powiem tylko jedno: Potrzebujemy nowego okna. <'Alex': Wow, otworzył drzwi szybą... Dobry jest!> Idą do stołu. Ramiona Jacoba latają we wszystkie strony. Ivy: A czym się tak zmęczyłeś? Jacob: Wchodzeniem po schodach. Alex: A winda? Jacob: Guziki są za małe i nie mogłem ich nacisnąć. Chris: Zawsze wchodzicie schodami i jakoś się nie męczycie. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że zmęczyłeś się, bo nie możesz ruszać ramionami. Jacob: ... <'Jacob': E, on ma rację! To nie wina ramion!> Chris: Dobra, koniec z gadaniną. Zjedz coś. Chcę jak najszybciej wyrzucić kogoś z was. Im szybciej to zrobię, tym szybciej finał, a to oznacza koniec programu. Będę miał wolne! Taylor: Plany na urlop? Chris: Z wielką chęcią pojechałbym do Szkocji. Jacob: A ja do Sydney. Chris: Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? Cisza. Disney'owski Stadion - Godzina 10 Uczestnicy stoją na środku stadionu. Przed nimi stoi Chris. Wszyscy mają gęsią skórkę. Chris: Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie gra, w tak zwaną "Królewską Grę". Gra polega na tym, że dwie drużyny zmierzą się w dziwnej grze szachowej. Alex: Będziemy grać w szachy? Chris: Kto z was oglądał film "Alicja w Krainie Czarów"? Taylor i Ivy podnoszą ręce do góry. Chris: Jaka była walka pod koniec filmu? Ivy: Te dwie baby miały wojnę na polu szachowy. Chris: I coś takiego właśnie będzie waszym zadaniem. Nikt nie zginie, spokojnie. <'Chris': Kocham kłamać...> Chris: Ivy i Taylor to jedna drużyna, a Alex i Jacob druga. Co do osób, będących w waszych drużynach, muszę powiedzieć, że jedna z nich będzie miała o jedną osobę mniej. Jacob: Dlaczego? Chris: Bo Sean jest w domu. Alex: A co ma do tego... Moment! Czyli... Chris: Wchodźcie! Na stadion wchodzą: Wiki, Kordian, Dennis, Jola, Derek, Elizabeth i Sara. Alex, Jacob, Ivy i Taylor byli zaskoczeni. Elizabeth: Alex, ty PIP PIP, wiedz, że cię nienawidzę. Alex: Miło wiedzieć. Pozdrów Seana ode mnie. Elizabeth się na nią rzuca. Dennis zatrzymuje. Dennis" Przestań! Nie po to tutaj przyszliśmy. Elizabeth: Racja. Jacob: Czyli oni będą w naszych drużynach? Chris: Bystry jesteś. Tak, oni będą w waszych drużynach. Poproszę o kulę! Na stadion wchodzi mężczyzna. Ma w ręku szklaną kulę. Wewnątrz są kartki. Podaje ją Chrisowi i odchodzi. Chris: Wewnątrz znajdziecie numerki jeden i dwa. Jedynka jest dla Taylora i Ivy, a dwójka dla Alex i Jacoba. Wy (zwraca się do przegranych) wylosujecie numerki i w ten sposób dołączycie do drużyn. Derek: A co jeśli, ktoś nie będzie chciał być w tej drużynie? Chris: Masz wtedy pecha. Losujcie. Podchodzi do każdego i losują numerek. Chris: Podajcie numerki. Wiki: Dwa. Jola: Jeden. Derek: Jeden. Uff... Alex: Co to miało znaczyć? To uff? Derek: Nic takiego. <'Derek': Uff, nie jestem w drużynie Alex.> Sara: Dwa. Elizabeth: Dwa. Kordian: Jeden. Dennis: Jeden. Jacob: Nasza drużyna jest do kitu. Elizabeth: Milszego kapitana nie widziałam. Alex: A ja zawodniczki. Elizabeth: Rozmawiam z tobą, ty zakuta flądro?! Alex: Zakuta flądro?! Kto cię uczył przeklinać? Brat? Taylor: Nie mieszaj mnie w to! Alex: To wy jesteście rodzeństwem?! <'Wszyscy oprócz Alex' (ukrywają twarze rękoma): To nie jest już normalne...> Elizabeth: Nie, obcymi sobie osobami, tylko pochodzenie i rodzinę mamy taką samą. Sara: Matko, dlaczego ja...? Ivy: Przykro mi Saro, że nie jesteś u mnie w drużynie. Sara: Spoko, ale nie będziesz zła, jak przegracie? Ivy: A kto powiedział, że przegramy? Sara: Ja. Ivy: To było pytanie retoryczne. Sara: Wiem. <'Sara' (pisze w swoim notatniku): Sprawdzić, czym jest pytanie retoryczne.> Kordian: Sara, przestańcie się kłócić. Ivy: Stajesz po stronie wroga? Kordian: Tak... Nie, raczej nie... <'Kordian': Kordian, zamknij się!> Wiki: Skarbie, jesteśmy w innych drużynach! Wiki podbiega do Kordiana. Jola: Jesteście razem? Wiki kiwa głową i daje Kordianowi całusa w policzek. Podchodzi do nich Derek. Derek: To życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego. Kordian: Dzięki. Dopiero teraz zauważyliście? Jola: Ja byłam zbytnio zajęta Derkiem. Derek: A ja Jolą. Wiki: A mi się chcę rzygać. Zacznijmy grać! Chris: Jeszcze nie. Stadion musi być przygotowany. Idźcie drużynami do swoim kabin i omówcie strategię. Alex: A jak mamy to zrobić, skoro nie znamy dokładnych zasad. Chris wzrusza ramionami. Chris: Bo ja wiem? Idźcie już. Wszyscy udają się do kabin. Kabina drużyny Alex i Jacoba - 5 minut później Elizabeth, Sara i Wiki siadają na ławce, a Jacob i Alex przed nimi stoją. Wszędzie leżą ręczniki i brudne majtki. Sara (rozglądając się): Chyba High School Musical tutaj kręcili. Alex: To nie jest teraz ważne. Najpierw nazwa. Jak się nazwiemy? Wiki: Może "Babski Team"? Jacob: Jestem facetem, a nie babą. Elizabeth: Ty nie robisz wielkiej różnicy. Alex: Nie wyzywać. Inna nazwa. Elizabeth: "Babski Team i Jacob"? Sara: Daj sobie spokój z tym "babski". Elizabeth: To wymyśl coś sama. Sara: "Drużyna Dorosłych Dzwoneczków"! To mieszanka nazw "Niegrzecznego Dzwoneczka" i "Drużyny Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana". Jacob: Mi się podoba. Kto jest za? Wszyscy podnoszą ręce do góry. Alex: Mieliśmy omówić strategię, jednak nie wiemy, jak będzie wyglądać ta gra. Nasi przeciwnicy mają przewagę liczebną i wiedzą, jak będzie ona wyglądać. Jacob: Mówili nam, jak wyglądało to w filmie. Alex: A słuchałeś? Jacob: No nie, bo zastanawiałem się, co było pierwsze: Kura, czy jajko. Alex: Uzyskałeś odpowiedź? Jacob: Nie, a ty? Alex: Ja o tym nie myślałam. Jacob: Nigdy?! Alex: Kiedyś tak, ale nie teraz. Jacob: Więc uważasz, że co było pierwsze? Elizabeth wstaje z ławki. Elizabeth: Pierwszy był strajk członków drużyny. Mamy omówić taktykę, a nie kurę i jajko. Wiki: Ale nie wiemy jaka będzie gra. Sara: Dlatego dyskusja o jajku i kurze nam pomoże? Wiki: No nie. Jacob: A co z strojami? Kabina drużyny Taylora i Ivy - Parę minut wcześniej Ivy chodzi po kabinie, a Taylor, wraz z resztą siedzi na ławce. Ivy: Słuchajcie. Cisza. Ivy: Słuchacie mnie? Wszyscy: Tak jest! Ivy: A więc, mamy przewagę liczebną i wiemy od nich więcej, jednak to nie oznacza, że wygramy. Kordian: Niby dlaczego? Dennis: Właśnie. W tamtej drużynie są same baby. Jola: A Jacob? Derek: To prawie to samo. Wszyscy: Racja. Taylor: To co? Idziemy? Wszyscy wstają i krzyczą. Wszyscy: Tak. Wychodzą z kabiny. Stadion - 5 minut później Stadion wygląda inaczej. Na samym środku jest pole szachowe. Drużyna Taylora i Ivy są pierwsi. Ivy: Widzicie. Nasi rywale już się poddali. Wchodzi Alex. Jest ubrana w różowy strój: spódniczkę, różową koszulkę z napisem "Drużyna Dorosłych Dzwoneczków", a na wierzchu ma różowy stanik. Alex: Jesteśmy spóźnieni, bo Jacob nie chciał ubrać stanika. Wszyscy wywracają głową na bok. Drużyna Taylora i Ivy: He? Wchodzi reszta. Wszyscy, nawet Jacob ubrani są tak samo, jak Alex. Jacob drapie się po tyłku. <'Jacob': Stanik ujdzie, ale nie stringi. Owa!> Derek: Co to ma być? Elizabeth: Przedstawiamy wam "DDD", czyli "Drużynę Dorosłych Dzwoneczków". Taylor: Chyba dziwaków. Wiki: Nie mogę przestać się śmiać. Sara: Ja tak samo. Wiki: Ja to mówiłam w przenośni. Sara: A mnie naprawdę to śmieszy. Alex: Sara, on nas obraził. Sara: Ooo... <'Sara'L Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć?> Jacob: A Chris gdzie? Wtedy włącza się muzyka olimpijska, dobiegająca z głośników. Ustaje. Chris: Tutaj jestem, czyli w pokoju dla komentatorów. Chcecie zacząc grę? Nikt nic nie mówi. Chris: To świetnie. A więc, Alex i Jacob są białymi pionkami, a Taylor i Ivy czarnymi. Idźcie na swoje miejsca. Zawodnicy idą na pole szachowe. Każda drużyna idzie na inną stronę. Chris: Kapitanowie nie wchodzą na pole. Alex: To jak mamy grac? Chris: Wy nie gracie. Wy dowodzicie swoją drużyną. Będziecie dawać im bronie i wysyłać ich na odpowiednie pole. A teraz cel gry: musicie dostać się na drugą stronę pola. Nie muszą dostać się wszyscy, tylko jedna osoba. Ivy: A o jakie bronie? Chris: Proszę, o wniesienie broni! Na stadion pracownicy wnoszą bronie. Wszyscy opadają szczęki. Ich broniami są działa armatnie. Jacob: Wiedzieliście, że można popuścić w stringach? Wiki: Ja nie chcę umrzeć. Elizabeth: My nie umrzemy, tylko zginiemy! Kordian: A więc Chris nie żartował, jak mówił, że ktoś zginie. Chris: Spokojnie dzieciaki. Te działa armatnie was nie zabiją. Pomyślcie, takim czymś możesz do kogoś strzelić z odległości wielu metrów. Te działka nie strzelają kulami armatnimi, tylko bąbelkami. Ivy: To jakiś dziecięcy program. Dennis: Bądź cicho, bo się okaże, że Chris ma jednak te kule. Chris: Zgadza się. <'Dennis': Jak on nas słyszy?> Pracownicy zostawiają działka przy polu szachowym i odchodzą. Zawodnicy ustawiają się. Chris: Biali zaczynają. Pamiętajcie, że jesteście zwykłymi pionkami. Możecie ruszać się tylko o jedno pole. Aby zestrzelić przeciwnika, musicie stać na polu obok jego. Wtedy kapitan podaje wam broń. Zaczynamy! Alex: Jacob, chcesz zacząć? Jacob: Panie mają pierwszeństwo. Alex: Dobra, więc Elizabeth, idź jedno pole do przodu. Elizabeth idzie do przodu. Elizabeth: Ale gra akcji. Taylor: Kordian, jedno pole do przodu. Kordian idzie. Ivy: Dlaczego nie dałeś mi zacząć? Taylor: Sorki. Jacob: Wiki je... Wiki: Wiem, nie mam innego wyjścia. Wiki idzie do przodu. Jacob: Ja jestem kapitanem. Pozwalaj dokańczać mi zda... Wiki: Nie. Ivy: Dennis, mógłbyś? Dennis wzrusza ramionami i idzie do przodu. Zawodnicy grają dalej. Ciągle idą do przodu, omijając przeciwników. Jednak dochodzi do momentu, kiedy Elizabeth musi zaatakować Dennisa. Jacob idzie do działo. Dziwi się, bo nie jest ciężki. Elizabeth: Gotowy? Dennis: Nie. Elizabeth czeka chwilę. Elizabeth: A teraz? Alex: Atakuj wreszcie! Atakuje. Z działa wylatuje masa baniek mydlanych. Chris: Dennis odpada. Wzrusza ramionami i schodzi z pola szachowego. Kordian: No nie! Przegrywamy! Taylor: Jest remis. Kordian: A kto ma więcej punktów? Ivy: Nie gramy na punkty. Kordian: Dziwna ta gra. Dennis: Ty jesteś dziwny. Wiki: Coś ty powiedział?! Dennis: Mówię do ciebie?! Chris: Cisza! Grajcie dalej! O szesnastej idę do spa! Alex: Ale nas to obchodzi. <'Alex': Ja też chcę...> Grają dalej. Po paru minutach odpada Elizabeth, następnie Kordian i Derek. Coś zaczyna się dziać. Dennis: Czy was też... wszystko swędzi? Drapie się po całym ciele. Derek: Nie... Drapie się po szyi. Elizabeth: He? Ją też wszystko swędzi. Chris: Wyjawię wam pewną tajemnicę. Płyn, jakiego użyliśmy do zrobienia tych baniek ma fajną nazwę: "Wolne swędzenie". Fajnie, co nie? Dennis: Oż ty! Dennis pada na ziemie i nie może przestać się drapać. Sara: Alex, Jacob jak odpadnę, to was zabiję. Niewinnie się uśmiechają. Ivy: Sara, współczuję ci, ale zaraz odpadniesz. Alex: Wcale, że nie! (Mówi cicho do Jacoba): Pomóż no. Jacob: Po co? I tak nic z tego nie będę miał. Alex: Przejdziesz do finału. Jacob: Ja z wielką chęcią chciałbym dzisiaj odpaść. Alex: Dla... Przepraszam za wczoraj. Poniosło mnie. Jacob: Myślisz, że to wystarczy? Taylor: Przestańcie rozmawiać i grajcie dalej! Alex: Czas. Poproszę o czas? Mogę w ogóle. Czekają na odpowiedź Chrisa. Chris: No nie wiem. Ale jeśli chcecie. Dziesięć minut przerwy. Kabina Drużyny Dorosłych Dzwoneczków Alex chce pomówić z Jacobem na osobności. Alex: Jeszcze raz ciebie przepraszam. Wiesz, że do siebie nie pasujemy. Jacob: Przepraszasz mnie szczerze? Zdaje mi się, że robisz to tylko dlatego, aby móc wygrać. Alex: Przepraszam cię szczerze i tak, chcę wygrać. Jacob: Ale ja nie. Z początku chciałem wygrać ten program, ale teraz już nie. Chciałem być tylko z dziewczyną moich marzeń. Alex: Jeśli mnie kochasz, to pomóż mi wygrać to zadanie. Stadion - 10 minut później Gra toczy się dalej. Jacob kieruje pozostałymi zawodnikami. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni, ponieważ udaje im się wygrać. Jednak kto ma odpaść z drużyny przeciwników? Chris: Taylor, Ivy teraz to wy wchodzicie na pole szachowe. Osoba, która odpadnie jako pierwsza, odpada z programu. Ivy: Gorzej być nie może. Taylor: Może, jeśli odpadniesz. Ivy: Siedź cicho! Taylor: Bo co? Ivy: Bo gówno! Sara: Ci to mają o czym gadać. Dennis: Czuję się jak wtedy w Paryżu. Pamiętacie to cia... Elizabeth: Siedź cicho! Nie chcę znowu pawia puścić. Dennis: Ale jakiego słowa? Elizabeth: Ciasto. Wymiotuje. Alex: Jacob, teraz ja kieruję. Ta dziewucha musi odpaść. Ivy: A co z naszą umową o przyjaźń?! Alex: Już nieaktualna. Ivy: A ja myślałam, że jesteś inna. Sara: Dobra, skończcie tą gadkę. Grajcie dalej. Grają dalej. Alex kieruje Sarę w kierunku Ivy, a Jacob w kierunku Taylora. Sara: Pracujcie jak drużyna! Jacob: Robię co mogę. To ona wszystko psuje. Alex: Dla ciebie pani ona. Jacob: Co, już nie będziesz dla mnie miła? Alex: Już nie. Teraz sama sobie poradzę. Jacob: Dobra, ale wiedz jedno. Teraz jest mój ruch, a Sara nie stoi obok Ivy, tylko obok Taylora. Taylor i Alex: Nie zrobisz tego?! Jacob: Nie?! To popatrzcie! Jacob idzie po armatę i daje ją Sarze. Jacob: Rób swoje. Sara strzela i Taylor odpada. Wtedy włącza się głośna muzyka. Chris: Panie i Panowie, oto trójka finalistów Disney Totalnej Porażki: Alex Tiffany, Jacob Books i Ivy Aaron! Dziewczyny skaczą z radości. Jacob odchodzi. Taylor: Jacob, zabiję cię! Byłem o włos, od wygranej. Alex cała się trzęsie. Alex: O jejku, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ivy: Juhu! Jutro finał! Chris: Tak, jutro finał! Drodzy uczestnicy, którzy niestety odpadli, zostajecie zaproszeni na bal, który jutro się odbędzie. Przyjście obowiązkowe. Alex: Bal? Chris: Tak, bal. Reszty dowiecie się jutro. Ja już muszę lecieć. To narka! Taylor pada na ziemię i się drapie. Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a